From the Island of Woods and Sorrow
by Kit-Kat lov3r
Summary: I have always been told that you shouldn't go into the woods alone. They said there were evil things out there. But what if the things on the outside of the woods were worse than the inside? Is it okay to go into the woods alone then? Well, I did.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy peopless. I decided to start another story, But don't worry, I'm not abandoning "What He Doesn't See". I don't really know where this story is going to go, but the idea just popped into my head. So i guess we will just have to wait and see.

This story does somewhat mention rape. But I promise that it's not vivid at all.

I own nothing, except Blair and her Horrible Father. Everything else belongs the Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Told in Blairs POV-<p>

I have always been told that you shouldn't walk in the woods alone. They said that there were evil things out there. But what if the things on the outside were worse than the things on the inside? Is it okay to go into the woods alone then? Well, I did.

I live on an incredibly small island in an even smaller town called topaeya. There are only three hundred people in our community. All of us have been born and raised here. We are not to ever leave this island. If we do so we will not only be banned from the island, but we will have a curse placed upon all whom we love. There are many strict rules we must follow. One of the rules says that we can never fall in love with a person other than the one we have been assigned. Another rule says that we can't look into the eyes of someone else's mate. We can't risk falling in love with someone's eyes. But the most important rule is that you can NEVER enter the woods alone.

I always thought that was a stupid rule. There are no wild animals on our island. No bears, wolves, boars, lions or even a simple rabbit. Our island has been claimed to be the safest place on earth. No one has ever been killed here. Most people on this island live to be at least a hundred years old. We grow most of our own fruits and vegetables. And once every three months a boat brings us meat, seeds and things that can't be grown on our remote home.

But this rule is widely enforced. Anyone caught in the woods alone has to stay outside for five days straight. This means no bed to sleep in, no kitchen to eat in, and no bathroom to use. It's only you and the woods that you were so eager to go into. Most people here stay far away from the woods. They think that there is evil out there. But I know better. Nothing is out there at all, just a bunch of hidden wonders and beautiful landscapes.

I use to think that this place was amazing. I also use to believe that this was the safest place to be. But on my sixteenth birthday all of that changed. My family and I use to be really close. There were five of us; my mother Asia, My father Sebastian, My younger brother Eriaz, My twin sister Poppy, and me… Blair.

I had always been really close to my father. I was his little princess. But I guess that wasn't a compliment. It was a horrible thing. I'm not trying to sound conceded or anything, but I was prettier than Poppy. She had red untamable hair, and freckles that covered her entire face. I had black hair that fell in soft curls down my back. My skin was tan and clear. I had always been closer to him than she was. But now that I think about it, that wasn't something to brag about.

You see, when I became 16, which is legal age here Topaeya, my relationship with my Father changed dramatically. We went from daddy daughter shopping trips, to me being forced into the attic for his interpretation of the word "Fun." It scared me; He scared me. I never wanted to spend time with him, and the rest of my family noticed that. They thought that I was going through some kind of teenage rebellion.

This went on for a six long and exhausting months. I found it hard to sleep; every creek, squeak, and whisper woke me. I always expected him to come into my room and force me into the attic again. I wanted out. But where could I go? My dad was as respected member of this community and I doubted anyone would ever believe me. At first, I decided to stay there a just put up with my father's abuse and assault. I only had a few more months until I would be married off in the annual drawing of the bride. I could make it that long. Besides, if I left he would turn on my sister, Poppy. I couldn't let that happen to her. She already was sensitive and lacked self-confidence. This would break her.

But my plans changed when I found out I was three months pregnant with my father's daughter. I was scared and nervous. Who could I tell? How could I tell?

Well, my father found out before I could do anything about it. And he was furious, to say the least. No one else was home at the time. So when he began to yell nobody heard. And when he started to punch, kick, and throw me, no one came to my rescue.

When an incredibly hard kick hit me in the stomach, I could help but let out a piercing scream of agony. It felt as though my body had burst into flames. My stomach turned an ugly shade of purple in only a matter of seconds. Then there was a flood of blood, and everything went black.

When I woke up a few minutes later, my father was gone. I was alone and broken in the attic. I knew that the puddle of blood was from the baby. I knew that he had killed it. He didn't want the world to know that this once loving and caring father had done such a horrible thing to one his daughters.

With the death of my... no….his, child I decided that I needed to leave. But I couldn't stay here in this town. I could no longer look into my father, no Sebastian's, eyes. I couldn't go through this anymore.

I slowly and painfully went down the steps and was pleased to find my father gone. I quickly packed some clothes, food and emergency supplies into a bag. I was about to head out the door but decided that I needed something to remember my life before my sixteenth birthday. I ran to my room and grabbed the photo that sat on my bedside table. It was of my whole family. Eriaz was sitting behind Poppy, making her have bunny ears. My mom and Sebastian sat holding each other's hand. I was sitting on his lap. We were all smiling.

With tears in my eyes I ran out the front door and into the dark woods alone. I ran for a couple miles until I ran out of breathe. I stopped to rest on a log. There was a small creek running through the land. I looked into the water and was scared at the girl I saw staring back. I was covered in bruises. My clothes were tattered and soaked with blood. I started to wash my face off with the cool creak water, when I heard the snap of a twig. What was that?

I tried to stay still, hoping whatever it was would go away. But a few seconds later I heard footsteps quickly approaching me. I screamed out, "Please, don't hurt me!"

I then heard someone hit something and say, "Jasper, stop it. You're scaring her."

A man chucked and said, "My apologies my dear Alice."

A couple seconds later two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen stepped out from behind a tree. They were pale and had large gold eyes.

I was terrified. What were these people? They most definitely weren't human.

The blonde male said, "No need to be scared little one. Where here to help you." And with that, I was lifted and carried through the woods at an alarming speed.

As soon as it began, it was over and I was sitting on a large boat and the man, Jasper, was running back into the woods. The girl who the man had called Alice said, "It's okay. We're going to make everything better. He will never hurt you again." She then started up the boat just in time for Jasper to jump in and take off driving through the ruff ocean water.

I couldn't help but feel peace with these people. I don't know if I should have, but I felt safe. I actually felt safe enough to fall asleep for the first time in six months.

I awoke a few hours later to Jasper talking to Alice. We were no longer in a boat, but rather a car. The sign on the road said Forks. Where had they taken me? We pulled down a long driveway and a large house came into view.

Jasper looked back at me and said, "Welcome home, Blair. I hope you can find happiness here."

Then Alice said, "Don't worry about the others in here either. They will get used to it." She then leaned over and kissed Jasper and said to him, "Ready to face the wrath?"

He laughed and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

And with that, I was swept into Alice's arms and carried into the house where eight more golden eyed people stood.

I was overwhelmed. The room was spinning, and the last thing I hear before collapsing was a blonde girl saying, "Where have you two been? And who the hell is that?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for everyone who read. I need to know if i should continue this story so Please please pleeeeseee review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I would tell you my excuse but... that would take too long.

Heres the second chapter of " From the island of woods and sorrow". Hope ya'll like it.

* * *

><p>BLAIRS POV-<p>

Bright lights. That's all I can see. I can feel so much pain. It's like my stomach is being ripped into a million pieces. It's almost unbearable. I just want the pain to stop. I try screaming at the whispers around me. I say, "Kill me. Please" but nothing comes out.

After what seemed like year, but was probably not long at all, the pain seemed to ease. It wasn't completely gone, but it was different. It was more like a numb feeling. It was kind of relaxing. But with the ease of the pain came a brighter light. Was it an angel? Was I dying?

"No, Blair. You're not dead nor are you dying. You will be fine," Said a deep voice, most definitely belonging to a man. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the man standing beside me. He had bronze hair that was slightly tousled. When I looked at his golden eyes, all the past events came rushing into my head. I remember the blonde boy and the girl finding me alone and broken in the woods. Then Jasper picked me up and ran at crazy speeds through the woods. I remember Jasper running back into the woods and coming back with deep red splatters covering his white t-shirt. He had jumped into the boat and we somehow made it to land in a small amount of time. Alice and Jasper both had strange golden eyes. Who were these people and what did they want? Were they going to kill me?

"Nobody here is going to hurt you. And as for whom we are? I'll leave that to Alice and Jasper to tell. You seem to trust them more than you do me, besides there the ones that made this mess" the boy said. "Alice and Jasper, she's awake and looking for you." He said in a normal voice. How could anyone other than the people in this room hear him?

The boy beside me laughed, "They heard me. I'm Edward by the way."

Wait, Edward had been answering my unspoken questions this whole time. How had he done that?

"All in good time young one, all in good time." I was about to ask him what he meant by that but by the time I looked up he was gone and Jasper and Alice were in his place.

"Hello Darlin'. How are you feelin'?" The man I remembered as Jasper asked.

"Umm… I'm okay. Where am I?"

"You're at our family's house. Don't worry though, you're perfectly safe here." Alice said in a bubbly voice.

"Edward told me you had some questions for us. We will answer as much as we can." Jasper said.

Where should I start?

"How... Why… why are you helping me?"

"You see, Blair bear.. We want you to become a part of our family." Alice said, but was cut off my by Jasper once she tried to hug me.

"Chill a little Darlin'. You're making her nervous. Now, How about Alice and I just start from the beginning? If you have any questions, just ask." He waited for me to respond, but all I could do was nod.

It seemed to satisfy him because he said, "I'm going to let my lovely wife tell this part. It's more her story than mine at this point."

"You see Blair, I'm not exactly normal. None of us are actually. We are all something entirely different than what you are. You see, we are a little more than human. We have super speed and strength. We can see and do pretty much anything we want. Some of us, like Jasper, Edward and I, have special powers. I can see the future. I don't always get to pick what I'm going to see and I usually only see my family. But when I saw that vision of you I knew that I had to help. There must have been a certain reason that I saw what I saw. Once I saw the vision of those horrible things your father did, I knew that I absolutely had to help you. So I grabbed Jazz and we hopped on the nearest plane." She explained in one fast breathe. I can't believe that she saw what my father did to me. Was she disgusted with me? I would be.

" No need to feel ashamed or embarrassed Lil' Darlin'. It wasn't you fault. Not even one ounce of fault can be placed into your hands. He is a horrible man who did disgusting things to the girl that he was supposed to love and take care of forever. There is no excuse for the things he's done to you." He whispered. "I'm an empath, by the way, so I can feel every emotion that your feeling. And I promise that I am going to clear up that confusion. Now, ask away!"

"What… what are you guys? Why do you all have gold eyes? Why do you have powers? How did Edward know what I was going to say?"

"Wow, for a little person you sure do have a lot of questions. I'll answer the last two and Alice can have the others," he laughed as Alice stuck her tongue at him." Nobody really knows why we have powers. We just do. And Edward is a mind reader. An annoying power if you ask me. He always misuses his power, drives me crazy."

"My turn! ", Alice yelled in her bubbly voice. "Okay. How should I put this? My family is…. No, that won't work. We can... We…. Promise not to hate me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. It couldn't be that bad. They probably were freaking fairies or something. I nodded. "Yay! Okay, okay. My family and I are Vampires. But we don't kill humans. I promise. Only animals… and…"

I couldn't pay attention to the rest of what Alice was saying. Everything had gone black… again. What was happening to me? Maybe this was all a dream. Yeah, that's it… a dream. But little did I know that I would be awakening to a full blown nightmare; A nightmare that would put the little humanity that I had left to a test.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading it. Hope it was somewhat decent. Please write a review be it good, or be it bad. I want to know you honest opinion. Constructive critisism is always welcome and I want to know if I should continue. And if your a Jasper fan then you should check out "What he doesnt see". A new chapter should be up soon :)<p> 


End file.
